Sleepless Nights in Peach Creek
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Kevin's and Edd's friendship has grown. From bullying the Edd's and scamming the cul-de- sac kids to late nights hanging out in the junkyard or supporting Kevin's games. But their relationship was about to grow even more.
1. Countdown

Kevin Barr had twenty hours, fourteen minutes, and forty-seven-no forty three seconds until his football game. It was the Homecoming game if his high school senior career. Kevin wished he could sleep; he knew just as well as anyone to be well rested and fed before a game. Yet, the three time team captain was once again running on thirty minute power naps and probably seven cups of coffee when he did finally decide to get up.

Kevin tossed around once again; desperately trying to find that sweet spot that would finally knock him out. He knew it didn't exist, but it was worth the shot.

Kevin had been restless the entire week. Which was unusual to the youngest Barr man in the family. Normally it took a bare minimum of eight wake up calls to even get him _stirring_. It was a known rule amounts his friend's at Peach Creek High, not to even try to communicate with Kevin until second period passing.

So why was the fiery redhead lying in the dark at 4:46a?

Kevin threw his pillow over his head and audibly growled, "Fuck…" He reached out to click off his alarm button.

"No use in trying anymore." He thought to himself, "I would only get fifteen minutes anyway."

Kevin got out of his mess of plaid blue and white sheets, and began his daily routine. As tired as his mind was, his body wasn't even a little fatigued. He started with twenty-five sit-up, then twenty-five push-ups. Once he was done, he headed to get ready for school.

Kevin normally woke up before his patents did. He would normally make some eggs, toast, bacon, and cereal for himself; but would leave some extra bacon for them and begin brewing their coffee after his.

As he was cooking, his thoughts began to wander. "Did I finish Ms. Jamerson's math work? Fucking stats suck. Did the team go over their plays last night? I swear to God if Jonny or Rolf give me that bullshit they forgot again I'm going to throttle them. I wonder if Ed-"

Kevin barely finished his thoughts before he came rushing back to the toaster to see it burnt. He sighed as he began the recovery process of scraping off the burnt part of the bread in hopes of salvaging something edible.

Once he was done cooking, it was 5:26a. Kevin pour his coffee into a thermos and began the second pot before he left.

Kevin had worked over the summers since his freshmen year of high school. He had saved up his money and manage to buy a motorcycle by his junior year. However, for an early senior grad gift, his dad had bought him a 1976 Chevy camaro. It was cherry red, with zig-zag racing stripes down the side. For this part of the year, Kevin was grateful for his hotrod on those super cold days. However, it wasn't a bad day to walk to school. The perfect mist had rolled over into the cul-de-sac, and a light drizzle started to set in.

"I think I'll walk."

 _ **((()))**_

Eddward Marion Vincent had learned how to cope with lack of sleep. With homework, chores, extra credit work, AP classes, volunteer work, swim practice, and of course still squeezing time in for his friends, there was no time for sleep. From his outrageous schedule he would be amazed if he even got four hours. But, from 9:30p the night before until 5:30a today, he got sleep. Double D was well rested, and he was concerned. He had only ever slept that good over summer vacations. Not beginning of the school year.

As of late, Double D had been emerging himself in his studies more than ever. He got his AP Clac homework done within thirty-five minutes. That's with triple checking his answers and getting his extra credit done. He would normally take an hour and fifteen minutes to make sure everything was correct. But, all of Edd's homework had taken about the same time, around forty-five minutes. All of it done within 4 hours. Eddward would never rush schoolwork. He knew the consequences of rushing to get a job done and having below par results.

So why was he rushing through his classwork?

Double D was already out of his house by 6:00a, in his little sky blue Chevy Malibu, and on his way to the school by 6:15a. That was until he saw Kevin walking in the miserable weather.

Double D honked his horn to grab his childhood bully's attention. Years have passed between the duo and somewhere in the mess of Eddy's big brother being and now, they had become close friends. It was definitely a shock to the cul-de-sac kids, but after awhile it was hard to see them as anything but.

"Kevin Anthony Barr! You're going to catch a cold!" Double D shouted at the muscular ginger as he rolled down his window.

"Hello to you too, Double Dork." Kevin grumbled playfully, "I'm assuming I wouldn't be able to continue on my walk without a good argument, now would I?"

"Certainly not!" Double D's dynamic blue eyes mused as he reached to open the door for Kevin, "Now get in before you get any wetter."

"Thanks, Edd." Kevin started to get in the car. He almost forgot to put on his seatbelt before he remembered who was the driving the car. Getting a lecture so early in the morning was not something wanted atop his minuscule sleep. "How are you doing, man? Did you sleep well?"

Edd just chuckled, "believe it or not, I had seven hours for once. Can you believe that? Seven hours! How about you?"

Kevin was struck dumb, "You? No wonder _I_ couldn't sleep. You stole all my hours." He laughed grabbing his thermos for a swig of coffee. "I think I had a total of one hour."

Double D clicked his lounge, letting a disapproving sound slip it of his buck tooth gap, "Lack of sleep, walking in the rain, a good concoction for a cold, Kev. Don't you have a game Friday?"

"I won't get sick," Kevin said in his defense. But that wasn't reassuring the over-protective dork beside him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Double D gave Kevin a side glance. He didn't want to take his eyes off the road entirely in slick weather like this. However, he was concerned for his green-eyed cohort.

Kevin sighed. "I have a lot on my mind recently, I guess…"

Double D looked at him full on once they stopped at the stoplight in front of Peach Creek High. "You guess?"

He reaches out to gently place his hand on Kevin's shoulder. For the first time since Edd picked him up, he realized something: He was nervous.

"Y-yeah. I think…" A thousand thoughts started to crash through his mind. He had no reason to be nervous right now. He was just riding to school with Double D. Compared to most of Kevin's friends, Double D's driving was most definitely the safest in the rain. So what was it?

As they pulled into the parkinglot, Double D found a space closet to the Science Hall, being since his last period of the day was Chem. He tuned off his car, and turned to the Kevin with concern in his eyes. "Kevin, are you alright?"

Edd reached out to touch Kevin again. This time, Edd gingerly placed his hands on Kevin's back and a chill ran through him. "Yeah, D, why wouldn't I be? I'm just sleep deprived."

"Kevin, look at me." Hesitantly, Kevin made his emerald green eyes meet Eddward's dark blue, " Are you sure?"

"I-I think so…" But he knew that was a lie. In fact, his mind was on a mini melt down.

By this point, the first period warning bell began to ring. Neither one of them wanted to be late. They started to get out of Edd's car. "Hey, Kevin," Kevin had started walking to his English class across the quad from Edd's class. But turned when Double D called his name. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you…If you want me to be."

"Thanks, Ed," Those six words. _If you want me to be._ A part of Kevin was grateful to hear those words; yet it multiplied his confusion even more.

"Do you want to hang out after school, Double Dweeb?"

"Well," Then, for the first time in eighteen years, he said something no one thought was possible, "I can do my homework later. Just meet by my car after school."

"I'll see you then."

 _ **A/N: Hey, hey how's it going? It's been awhile since I've posted a new story. I always want to thank dshell99 for inspiring me to write again. Espically for KevEdd Lol.**_


	2. Love Hits

First period went by uneventful. Kevin mostly took a nap while the teacher droned on about quadratics and their roots. So it was the perfect lullaby for any tired Senior. Second period was a little more dramatic being as one of Kevin's shop mates dropped engine oil on him. It took every ounce of strength not to shove the guy in the cubby lockers. Kevin was forced to wear his tank top the rest of the day, which was a bigger annoyance to him since it was still drizzling outside. He knew an Eddward Vincent patented lecture was going to eventually reach his ear drums. _You'll catch your death! The human body should constantly blah blah blah blah._ Yet, that still would not top what was to come third period.

Third period was Kevin's math class. To him, Algebra I was a free period in his day; since he had already passed the class his Sophomore year. It also helped that the lower class men broke the teacher's spirit halfway through first semester. Now he just passed out worksheets and asked for them back on Fridays. That was good enough for Kevin.

As we walked into his third period class, still mildly drowsy and pissed off at everyone, he took his seat in the back corner of the room. The events of this morning were still swimming through his tired head. Distractions aside, his brain kept pulling him back to his bully victim turned best-friend. The feeling that were popping up were foreign to Kevin and he didn't how to start distinguishing them.

Kevin lifted up his head when he heard two familiar voices cracking up in the halls. He groaned when he remembered just whom he shared this class with: Nathan Goldberg and Quaran Wills.

"No, no, no, Nat, man, listen dawg that's cold."

"What are you talking about? All I said was they had a cherry type booty. I prefer peaches."

"And _I_ prefer if you two shut the fuck up," Kevin growled to his two friends.

"Whoa, someone is a grumpy son of a bitch." Quaran plopped down next to Kevin. The nineteen year-old dreads swung freely in front of his face, his rounded glasses hiding the mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes. "What's got my fav ginger-bread man feeling like he got burnt in the oven?"

" He saw you and remembered he still has three semesters of your shitty metaphors." The teal-haired teen sat on the other side of Kevin and patted his back, " It's okay, Kev, Q's just too shy to admit he like's your booty too."

"What can I say?" Quaran flipped Nat the bird and smirked, " I have a thing for tall, ginger's. But, this one, is definitely not in my league." He says poking Kevin's side.

The jock growled and swatted the latter's hand, "Seriously, why do you two always have this much energy? Like, do you dorks just wake up like this?"

Nat just shrugs, " I don't think I've ever seen Q _tired_ , he just kind of closes his eyes randomly and calls it sleep."

"Hey, but no, seriously, what's up with you man?" Q turns once again to Kevin. " You are so much more grumpier than normal this morning."

Kevin tilts his chair back so he can get a better look at the duo. _Should I tell them?_ He thinks _Maybe they could help me figure some of this shit out._ " I don't know, guys. I have a lot on my mind."

"More than just the normal cobwebs?" Nathan teases. Quaran slaps his friend on the back of the head and urges Kevin to continue.

" Yes, Dickberg. I-I haven't been sleeping well. Then today, um, one of our friends gave me a ride to school."

"Well, what's so bad about getting a ride?" Q asks.

"Nothing. Just...um...I got really nervous when he- they. They touched my shoulder. Then they looked _really_ concerned when I started stuttering. And-and I well, we started to go to class I randomly blurted out if they wanted to hangout after school." Kevin finished up his tale and looked to his friends. Nat looked like he was holding back another laugh, while Q moved his glasses on the top of his head and was pinching the bridge of his nose. "What?"

Q answered first, "You dumb motherfucker."

Nathan couldn't hold back any longer and started losing it. His hand banging on the table drew a few of the other tables to turn and look at the goofy, senior trio. "Good, God, Kevin! Your middle name should be dense!"

"What?!" Kevin was started to get irritated at his compadres. What was he missing that was _so_ hilarious to these two?

" _Kevin's got a crush! Kevin's got a cruush!"_ Q started to sing. Nat joined in too.

By this point's Kevin's cheeks started to turn fiery red. _A crush?! On Edd!?_ But once it was said, it started to make since to Kevin. "Oh, shit."

"I'm just laughing because it took you _this_ long, you dumbass." Q was cracking up, but Kevin could tell he was trying to be nice. " Seriously, we thought that you just were aromatic for awhile. It's nice to see you getting out there. So what's their name?"

Nathan, finally done with his laughing fit, turned to the amber jock," You said we know them."

Suddenly, the bell rung, sparing Kevin to answering their questions. He swooped up his bag, and made a beeline towards the door. "See you guys at lunch!"

"That son of a bitch." Quaran said, getting up and waiting for Nathan.

"Don't worry, Q-T, we'll find out."

"Careful, Nat, keep calling me that and I just might get the wrong impression."

"You know you love it."

 _ **((()))**_

Edd was having his own emotional crisis. Yet, the egghead was too emersed in his studies to dgintfy them with answers. When in class, he placed his best foot forward and focused solely on work. To Double D, working like this came naturally. But once the passing bell rang, his thoughts were flooded with worry. _What is wrong with Kevin?_ The uneasy thoughts drowned his mind _Was it something I said? No, no it couldn't be. He seemed off before he got in the car._ These contemplations would slowly start to quiet as he sat in his seat and class began only to repeat the process again with each ring of the bell. That was, until lunch.

Eddward, Ed, and Eddy were still apart of Edd's close friends. But, being that they shared no classes their senior year, the trio could only spend time together at lunch. Double D left his AP Astronomy class and made his way to the cafeteria. Ever since their freshman year, their lunch group had combined to include the cul-de-sac kids, Kankers, and the Ed's. Over time, the dynamic would change; Sarah and Jimmy went to hang out with the cheerleaders more, Jonny stuck around on most days unless there was a Nature club meeting, Rolf made himself appear at random, only stopping by to check up on his childhood friends. Yet, they all still were as close as they were all those years ago.

Edd made his way to his normal seat. No one else had arrived yet, so Edd took this time to himself. Those thoughts kept randomly pulling at his mind. _What is it with the suddenly fixation with Kevin, Eddward?_ He scolded himself. _Focus on something else, like, hmm..._

"Earth to Dork, ya there?" Edd only zoned back in when he saw a hand wavinf in his face. "Yeesh. And you think I'm out of it." Kevin chuckles. He plops down next to Edd. "What was on your mind, Dorky?"

"To be quite honest our earlier conversation was running through my mind." Edd pulled out his sack lunch, spreading it's contents neatly in front of him. "I must say, you're looking a lot-"

Edd suddenly paused, " What is it, D?"

"Good heavens! Where in the Sam-Hill is your shirt?!"

"Oh, well, some idiot spilled motor oil on me second hour and I wasn't walking in around here with a stain."

"You are _definitely_ not following school dress code, Mr. Barr!"

"Well, no one has stopped me yet," But Kevin's statement falls on deaf ears as Edd rummages through his satchel.

"AH! Here," Edd shoves an orange hoodie at his counterpart. "I always keep a spare just in case Ed spills something on his. Let's just hope today he stay a little on the clean side."

"Double D, you don't-"

"I will not take no as an answer, Kevin."

Kevin begrudly took the loud colored hoodie without any more grips. When he slipped it over his head, he was immersed in blueberries. It smelt like Edd, and that made the letterman's heart flutter. Whatever he had, Kevin had it _bad_ and this hoodie was a weak fix to what he would eventually need.

"Much better, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, thanks E-Edd," Kevin managed to mumble out.

Before Double D could question him anymore, the lunch gang started to show up. Double D just mentally sighed. He was going to get Kevin to tell him what was wrong, sooner rather than later.

"Hey, Eddy, are you going to finish your cookies?" Ed inquired walking up to the table. The lovable oaf had finally outgrown his goofy faze. Somewhere Junior year he came to the conclusion he wanted to be a movie director. So that's what he had been pursuing.

"Is your unibrow screwed on too tight? Of course I am." Eddy had grown a little nicer since the Kids came to the rescue against his brother. His scams were no longer to make money for him and the Ed's but more towards helping out everyone. Whether he wanted to admit that or not. But, when the time called for it, Eddy would be there. No matter what.

"Ed, you may have some of my blueberries if you want." Double D offered to which Ed readily agreed.

"Hey, Stumpy, I heard the midget carnival was hiring again. You can give it a shot," Kevin teased.

"Really? Good to know! I heard downtown they need a knew tractor, why don't you go and give it a ring, Shovelchin?" Somethings, however, never change.

As lunch drew on, everyone enjoying one another's company for the thirty odd minutes they were together. Tossing jokes at someone else's expense, or telling the gossip that no one else had heard yet.

"Actually, speaking of crushes," Nat interrupts after hearing of the newest popular break-up at Peach Creek High. " Kevin, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah actually," Kevin winds his fist back, and punches Nat right in the shoulder. Earning a yelp for the smaller, teal haired teen. "Shut it, Goldberg."

Q starts laughing at his partner in crime, earning a slap at the back of his head from Nat. "Traitor."

"You have a crush, Kevin?" Double D turns to the red head beside him.

"W-Well, uh, um, y-yes?" He stutters out. "I r-rather not talk about it right now."

"Ew, I'm trying to eat here. I don't want to know about who Kevin's thinking about boning, thanks." Eddy says while pretending to make himself gag.

"Eddy! Watch your manners, please! No one was talking of sexual intecorse expect you." Edd could hear in his voice that he snapped at his oldest best friend. Yet, no one heard the aggressiveness over the loudness of the lunchroom.

"I can't believe Tough-Guy is too shy to say who his crush is!" Quaran started laughing his head off again.

"Coming from someone who doesn't even want to tell _his_ crush I don't want to hear it!" Kevin points his finger at his African-American friend, watching the color drain from his face.

Nat suddenly pops up from his sulking and turns to his so-called best friend, "What _!?_ You have a _crush_ and you didn't tell me?! Who is it? Spill it Wills!"

Q shoots Kevin a death glare across the table, " I do not."

"Bullshit!" Kevin pressures.

At that, the bell signals that their next class was to begin in seven minutes. They all started to rush away from the table. Nat following closely behind Q to find out who Kevin mentioned.

Edd had slunked away from the table before the bell rang. He had stormed off after Eddy's crude sexual comment. He had almost made it to his English class when Kevin popped up beside him.

"Whoa, I totally forgot how quick of a walker you can be sometimes. I don't even think I saw you when the bell rang."

"Why, yes, I hurried off to class a bit early. I had questions about an upcoming test this Friday."

"Oh, yeah, t-that's fine. I just wanted to-"

"To what Kevin?" Double D was getting a bit annoyed. _Why is he talking to me?_ He spit _Can't he talk to his_ crush _about it?_

"To still hang out after school."

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you sounded a little mad at the table, I just wanted to make sure you were still up for it."

"When did I sound mad?" Edd was generally curious as to what the jock had to say to him. He wanted to go to his classroom already.

"Well, when Eddy was being fucking disgusting."

"Language, Kevin. But I'm sorry, I know I sounded aggressive. It came out wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kevin, I'm certain. Now we should both get to class before the bell. I'll see you after class. " With his final words said, Double D went into class. _Hmuph! Am I sure? Why would I be uncertain? I'm certain the fact is I am totally fine with him having a crush. Kevin is free to like whomever. It shouldn't matter to me. But it does- Oh Goodness! Am I_ jealous?!

It dawned on Edd. He _was_ jealous that Kevin had a crush. _Oh my_ thought Edd _Do I like Kevin?!_

 _ **((()))**_

Once the school day and finally wound down to an end, Kevin, Q, and Nat made there way to the student parkinglot.

"I can't _believe_ you won't tell me your crush Q! I thought you were suppose to tell your bestfriend _everything_!" Nat was throwing a tantrum trying to find out who Kevin was talking about earlier.

But Quaran was not letting his lips slip," Nathan let it _go!_ "

Kevin just laugh at the two, "Nat, why don't you let Q know who _your_ crush is?"

This made Q stop in his tracks, "Oh? Well, well, well, looks like we have a hypocrite among us."

Nat grab onto the lanky jock's sleeve, whimpering to him, "I was _not_ ready to tell him yet."

"Oops." Said Kevin sarcastically. "My bad."

"I hate you."

Kevin kept walking as the two kept bickering each other to admit their crushes. His own mind was preoccuipied with his. As he got closer to the parking lot, he saw Edd standing by his car.

"Hey! Edd!" Kevin looked behind him, to make sure Q and Nat weren't right behind him and then rushed over to his car. "Ready to go?"

"If you are, Kevin." Edd quipped.

As the two buckled up in the car, Q and Nat had finally caught up to Kevin to see him driving away in Double D's car.

"Wait," Quaran stared off into the distance. " Didn't Kevin say he was hanging out with his crush afterschool today?"

"Yeah, he did...you don't think?" Nat's eyes grew wide as the relization hit him "Oh my God! Kevin likes Edd!"

Nat stared to cheer and dance around. His best dreams had come true. He had waited on this to happen since he met the two geeks his eight grade year " _Fucking finally!"_

In the review, Edd spied Nat doing what seemed like a poor version of the fuky chicken; along side Q who tried to calm him down and was failing miserably.

"What's up with those two, now?"

Kevin gklanced back in his mirror, and felt a blush rush his cheek. "I don't even want to know."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Nat belongs to** c2ndy2c1d **and Quaran Wills belongs to me. He's a dork, I know. I hope you all enjoy this story so far!**


End file.
